1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various novel methods of forming self-aligned contacts on FinFET devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided on a restricted chip area. Transistors come in a variety of shapes and forms, e.g., planar transistors, FinFET transistors, nanowire devices, etc. The transistors are typically either NMOS (NFET) or PMOS (PFET) type devices wherein the “N” and “P” designation is based upon the type of dopants used to create the source/drain regions of the devices. So-called CMOS (Comple-mentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) technology or products refers to integrated circuit products that are manufactured using both NMOS and PMOS transistor devices. Irrespective of the physical configuration of the transistor device, each device comprises drain and source regions and a gate electrode structure positioned above and between the source/drain regions. Upon application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, a conductive channel region forms between the drain region and the source region.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art FinFET semiconductor device 10 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 12 that will be referenced so as to explain, at a very high level, some basic features of a traditional FinFET device. In this example, the FinFET device 10 includes three illustrative fins 14, a gate structure 16, a sidewall spacer 18 and a gate cap 20. Trenches 13 are formed in the substrate 12 to define the fins 14. A recessed layer of insulating material 15 is positioned under the gate structure 16 and between the fins 14 in the areas outside of the gate structure, i.e., in the source/drain regions of the device 10. The gate structure 16 is typically comprised of a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the device 10. The fins 14 have a three-dimensional configuration: a height 14H, a width 14W and an axial length 14L. The axial length 14L corresponds to the direction of current travel, i.e., the gate length (GL) of the device 10 when it is operational. The portions of the fins 14 covered by the gate structure 16 is the channel region of the FinFET device 10. In a conventional process flow, the portions of the fins 14 that are positioned outside of the spacers 18, i.e., in the source/drain regions of the device 10, may be increased in size or even merged together (a situation not shown in FIG. 1A) by performing one or more epitaxial growth processes to grow additional semiconductor material on the fins in the source/drain regions of the device 10.
FIG. 1B depicts a simplistic plan view of the traditional FinFET device 10 comprised of three illustrative fins 14. A cross-sectional view of the device 10 taken through the gate structure 16 is depicted in FIG. 1C. With reference to FIG. 1C, the device 10 includes the recessed layer of insulating material 15 positioned between the fins 14, another layer of insulating material 24 that is positioned above the gate cap layer 20, and a gate contact structure 28 that is conductively coupled to the gate structure 16. The device 10 depicted in FIG. 1C is a tri-gate (or triple gate) FinFET device. That is, during operation, a very shallow conductive region 26 (shown only on the middle fin in FIG. 1C) will be established that provides a path or channel for current to flow from the source region to the drain region. As depicted, the overall gate length (GL) of the FinFET device 10 and the overall gate width (GW) of the FinFET device 10 are all oriented in a direction that is substantially parallel to a horizontal surface 12A of the substrate 12.
For many early device technology generations, the gate electrode structures of most transistor elements were comprised of a plurality of silicon-based materials, such as a silicon dioxide and/or silicon oxynitride gate insulation layer, in combination with a polysilicon gate electrode. However, as the channel length of aggressively scaled transistor elements has become increasingly smaller, many newer generation devices employ gate electrode stacks comprising alternative materials in an effort to avoid the short-channel effects which may be associated with the use of traditional silicon-based materials in reduced channel length transistors. For example, in some aggressively scaled transistor elements, which may have channel lengths on the order of approximately 14-32 nm, gate structures comprised of a high-k gate insulation layer (k value of 10 or greater) and one or more metal layers, a so-called high-k dielectric/metal gate (HK/MG) configuration, have been shown to provide significantly enhanced operational characteristics over the heretofore more commonly used silicon dioxide/polysilicon (SiO/poly) configurations.
One well-known processing method that has been used for forming a transistor with a high-k/metal gate structure is the so-called “gate last” or “replacement gate” technique. In the replacement gate technique, a so-called “dummy” or sacrificial gate structure is initially formed and remains in place as many process operations are performed to form the device, e.g., the formation of doped source/drain regions, performing an anneal process to repair damage to the substrate caused by the ion implantation processes and to activate the implanted dopant materials. At some point in the process flow, the sacrificial gate structure is removed to define a gate cavity where the final HK/MG gate structure for the device is formed.
Over recent years, due to the reduced dimensions of the transistor devices, the operating speed of the circuit components has been increased with every new device generation and the “packing density,” i.e., the number of transistor devices per unit area, in such products has also increased during that time. Such improvements in the performance of transistor devices has reached the point where one limiting factor relating to the operating speed of the final integrated circuit product may no longer be the individual transistor element but the electrical performance of the complex wiring system that is formed above the device level that includes the actual semiconductor-based circuit elements. Typically, due to the large number of circuit elements and the required complex layout of modern integrated circuits, the electrical connections of the individual circuit elements cannot be established within the same device level on which the circuit elements are manufactured, but require one or more additional metallization layers, which generally include metal-containing lines providing the intra-level electrical connection, and also include a plurality of inter-level connections or vertical connections, which are also referred to as vias. These vertical interconnect structures comprise an appropriate metal and provide the electrical connection of the various stacked metallization layers.
Furthermore, in order to actually connect the circuit elements formed in the semiconductor material with the metallization layers, an appropriate vertical contact structure must be provided, a first end of which is connected to a respective contact region of a circuit element, such as a gate electrode and/or the drain and source regions of a transistor, and a second end that is connected to a respective metal line in the metallization layer by a conductive via. The contact structure may comprise contact elements or contact plugs having a generally square-like or round shape that are formed in an interlayer dielectric material, which in turn encloses and passivates the circuit elements.
As device dimensions have decreased, the conductive contact elements in the contact level have to be provided with critical dimensions in the same order of magnitude. The contact elements typically represent plugs, which are formed of an appropriate metal or metal composition, wherein, in sophisticated semiconductor devices, tungsten, in combination with appropriate barrier materials, has proven to be a viable contact metal. When forming tungsten-based contact elements, typically the interlayer dielectric material is formed first and is patterned so as to receive contact openings, which extend through the interlayer dielectric material to the corresponding contact areas of the circuit elements. In particular, in densely packed device regions, the lateral size of the drain and source areas and thus the available area for the contact regions is 100 nm and significantly less, thereby requiring extremely complex lithography and etch techniques in order to form the contact openings with well-defined lateral dimensions and with a high degree of alignment accuracy.
For this reason, contact technologies have been developed in which contact openings are formed in a self-aligned manner by removing dielectric material, such as silicon dioxide, selectively from the spaces between closely spaced gate electrode structures. That is, after completing the transistor structures, the gate electrode structures are used as etch masks for selectively removing the silicon dioxide material in order to expose the source/drain regions of the transistors, thereby providing self-aligned trenches which are substantially laterally delineated by the spacer structures of the gate electrode structures. Consequently, a corresponding lithography process only needs to define a global contact opening above an active region, wherein the contact trenches then result from the selective etch process using the gate electrode structures, i.e., the portions exposed by the global contact opening, as an etch mask. Thereafter, an appropriate contact material, such as tungsten and the like, may be filled into the contact trenches in the form of a so-called “trench silicide” (TS) structure. Such a TS structure typically comprises a trench metal silicide material that is formed on and in contact with raised epi source/drain regions (if present) or with the fin 14 itself, and a metal material, such as tungsten, that is formed on and in contact with the trench metal silicide material.
Unfortunately, processing schemes to address at least some of the issues above may involve performing several separate deposition-CMP cycles, such as several amorphous silicon deposition-CMP process cycles. Unfortunately, the deposition and planarization of amorphous silicon is complicated, time-consuming and costly.
The present disclosure is directed to methods of forming self-aligned contacts on FinFET devices that may solve or reduce one or more of the problems identified above.